


Familiar (I swear that I know this feeling)

by Dark_Sans



Series: The Elder Scrolls - Etheria [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Lonnie are best friends, Amnesia, Catra is the Dragonborn, F/F, Or is it what it appears to be, Werewolf!Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: "This is where my new family live. This is my home... And I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world."Adora's breath hitched.Here it is.The way Catra never let anyone touch her unless it was Adora. The relaxed posture that always came up in the mercenary when she stayed with the warrior. The fact that the feline lowered her guard when they were alone, as if only Adora had the privilege of seeing what existed under the armor the feline wore against everyone.The way those eyes of different shades like two gems stared at her with a mixture of affection and longing."Catra ..." Adora stepped forward, getting even closer to the mercenary. "... have I met you before?"(Adora wins the disease / power of lycanthropy, and Catra was fine with it ... Until Adora's wolf had a sudden fascination with the feline.)





	1. Why is this so familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only person not so badly affected by season three? I think living reading heavy anguish finally did something.
> 
> Anyway, between a mix of my desire to write something about wolves and Grimm's request in the comments, I'm bringing a two-shorts about how Adora won lycanthropy. I hope to bring the second chapter soon.  
Enjoy!

“_Drem_… Hilou Mok?”

"No, _Drem Yol Lok_." Catra bit her bottom lip, clearly trying to contain her laugh. "Try again, this time speaking each word slowly."

Adora grunted a little in frustration, and leaned further against the stone wall as she tried to remember the correct pronunciation of the three words.

"... _Drem_... _Yol_... _Lok_... _Drem Yol Lok_." Catra's ears wiggled softly as she nodded in agreement. “Is this the word of 'Greetings' in the language of dragons? I thought _Drem_ meant peace and _Yol_ meant fire. ”

“It really means, but when you join them with _Lok_, sky, it becomes 'Peace Fire Sky', which is the way the dragons greet each other in a friendly way. Dragons' language is a bit complex, but after a while you get the hang of it." The feline's tail wagged slightly as a small smile appeared on her face. "For example, there is no name 'Eclipse' or 'Moon' in the language of dragons, but you can merge the word sun, _Krein_, and the word night, _Vulon_, to create a name with similar meaning."

Adora nodded thoughtfully, leaning her face in her arms on the wall, Catra was on her side, sitting on the wall in a balance that made the young warrior jealous. They were both watching the sun set, the feline keeping company for the warrior as she eagerly waited for the night to come soon and the Companions calling her to the "Initiation Ritual."

"... How is it? Your homeland, I say. ”Adora asked after a while, both still staring at the sunset. "I never hear of a place where dragon language is still used, so I'm kind of curious."

"Honestly? I don't know exactly. I never really went there, everything I know about that place is from what my parents told me, and my memory of this conversation is kind of hazy. ”The mercenary stretched, her balance not even shaken as she stretched her spine. "The only things I remember are that dragon language is not uncommon for my race, magic is normal and ridiculously powerful, and apparently, giants were friendlier and far less territorial."

“Sounds like paradise compared to Etheria.” They both gave a little laugh, but soon fell back into the comfortable little silence of before. Slowly, Adora gently held Catra's right hand, a silent question the feline was already used to.

The mercenary relaxed as she let the young warrior unwrap the bandages on her arm, exposing all the scars on her arm. They were small, but where they stood was the one that always drew the most attention: Almost all the scars were on a long, ugly burn mark that covered almost the entire right arm and went up to the neck.

Burn marks she knew very well.

“…” Adora touched the burn delicately, the only part of the feline that lacked the soft orange fur, just slightly swollen, dry-looking raw skin. The touch didn't hurt, but the mercenary's tail twitched nervously at the contact. "... You didn't deserve to suffer like this... Not when you had never done anything wrong." The warrior frowned, gently squeezing the mercenary's hand. "You didn't have to suffer from a war that isn't yours."

"Maybe, but it happened anyway, I can't change that." Catra sighed, her ears drooping a little as her expression turned downcast. "People like me stand out here, Adora, especially in wartime, whether it's in a good or bad way... And in my case, I stood out very negatively for a long time."

"That's not fair..."

“Life is never fair. When you are thirsty, it throws you bitter and hard lemons, and you have to turn around to make a sweet and refreshing lemonade... And then you regret it because you realize that you could have simply drunk the water instead of wasting energy to make lemonade. ”

Adora wasn't sure what 'lemons' were, but she could understand the meaning of that phrase. Without realizing it, her fingers traced the large burn scar on the feline's arm and went to where it ended, hidden in the high collar of the mercenary's armor. Catra leaned her body down, resting her head on her right leg and bringing her face closer to the blonde's hand. Then her hand went up to the feline's cheek and began to gently caress the scar on the left side of the eye, causing a small purr to echo in the mercenary's chest.

"... Why are you still here?" Catra opened her eyes, which had been closed in the caress, and came across a worried expression on the blonde's face. “Etheria only hurt you, made you suffer and tortured you because of a problem that should be ours alone… Why don't you leave here and go to your homeland? Why don't you come back to your home? ”

Why is Catra still here? That's a very complicated question for her to answer the warrior in front of you. That would require her to remember a little of their past, and unfortunately that was out of the question. In fact, the mercenary has often found herself dreaming about returning to her place of origin, which existed after the sea and beyond the crimson lands. She has imagined meeting people like her, relearning customs she forgot, making new friends, having a new life, a new beginning...

“… I made a promise to someone, a very important person to me. And I intend to fulfill it.” It was the closest thing to the truth the mercenary could find to answer. A soft smile came soon after, as she remembered the other things that held her steady in these lands. "And believe it or not, Etheria also gave me a lot of good things."

The Dark Brotherhood, even though it had several weird people with serious mental problems, was a large and fun family that Catra was more than proud to attend. The Companions was also another big, crazy family she loved being part of. Even that rebellious princess, Glimmer, and her archer friend won a place in the heart of the mercenary when they met long ago, before she rediscovered those two and found that they come here every month in disguise to talk to Jarl and Adora.

They were everything to Catra. She fighted, trained, breathed, **lived** only because they encouraged her to keep moving on. They give her a reason to stay alive. They show her that she does have a reason for existing.

She had already lost everything as a child, and she would rather see the whole world be destroyed than lose everything she had again.

“Besides, I can't go there and it's home at the same time.” The warrior tilted her head a little, confused by that answer. Catra took the hand that was on her cheek, making circular movements with her thumb in it. "... This is my place. Even if it's dangerous, even if it hurts me, even if I suffe... This is where my new family live. This is my home... And I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world."

Adora's breath hitched.

Here it is.

The way Catra never let anyone touch her unless it was Adora. The relaxed posture that always came up in the mercenary when she stayed with the warrior. The fact that the feline lowered her guard when they were alone, as if only Adora had the privilege of seeing what existed under the armor the feline wore against everyone.

The way those eyes of different shades like two gems stared at her with a mixture of affection and longing.

Adora's head started to hurt.

"Catra ..." Adora stepped forward, getting even closer to the mercenary. "... have I met you before?"

Catra's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then her ears dropped and her tail lay motionless on the wall as she sighed, a small sad smile appearing on her face as she looked at the blonde.

"How many times will you ask me that, Adora?"

“Until you answer me with something concrete! Not with a 'It's complicated' or a 'You might say yes', but a true answer. ”

It was always the same thing, every time she asked about them getting to know each other before, Catra always strayed from the subject or said something very vague. Glimmer and Bow did something very similar in the first months she was with them, saying something as if they had known each other in a while, but then they said it was nothing. And not only that, but sometimes her body reacted automatically when they were together, like stroking the mercenary in the exact places that made her purr, or when they fought together as if they had always been a duo.

The headache started to get worse.

If she knows Catra, then why can't she remember her? Why does she want so much to know about her and not about Glimmer or Bow?

Why is Catra so ... familiar?

Adora grunted as she put her hand on her head and closed her eyes, trying to ease the headache.

"Hey, are you alright?" Catra asked worriedly, coming down from the wall to take a closer look at the blonde. Adora shook her head a little, forcing a small smile.

"Yes, I ... I'll be fine, it's just a little headache." The feline was still looking worried, which for some reason calmed the young warrior. She gently placed her left hand on the mercenary's shoulder and stroked her right ear with the other, a small, sincere smile appearing on the blonde's face. “I'm serious, Catra. I'm fine, okay? ”The mercenary hesitated a little before leaning a little toward the hand that caressed her.

"... If you say..."

“Adora! There you are! ”They both turned toward the new voice. Lonnie was standing a few feet away from them, a little flush on her cheeks. "... Did I interrupt something?"

"Actually, yes, but I bet it's because of the ritual, so I'll let it go." The mercenary stepped back to pick up the bandages she'd left on the wall. Adora stared at her right hand for a few seconds, still feeling the warmth of the mercenary's body in it, before turning to Redguard.

“Is everything ready?” Lonnie blinked before nodding, her embarrassed expression turning serious.

“Before continuing with this, Kodlak asked me to ask if you really want to do this. You know it's not mandatory, so if you want to back off, you better do it now. ”The Redguard warned. The swordswoman warrior simply stepped forward with a determined expression; she had been thinking about it for months since finding out about that power, and she would not hesitate now.

"... She won't back down, you better give up and give her what she wants." The feline said, moving closer as she put the bandages on her arm. She patted the blonde's back and punched Redguard's arm, which tried to pretend to be angry at the blow. “I'm going to the tavern. I'm just warning you in case you don't faint in the process and want to sleep with me again. ”

"Ok ..." Catra winked at the blonde before leaving. Adora hadn't noticed that she was watching her walk, paying particular attention to the way her tail moved synchronously with her slender waist, until Lonnie forced a cough. The blonde turned a little flushed to the barbarian warrior, who just stared at her with a mischievous smile. “Don't you dare comment again about how our relationship is ‘_strangely intimate to two people who only know each other for three months and one of them tried to kill the other at the beginning_’! Do you understand me, Lonnie? ”

"I wasn't going to say any of that ..." Her smile widened. "... I was just going to say that I agree that Catra has a great ass."

Adora quickly caught Lonnie in a rear naked choke, but didn't tight enough to hurt or be hard to escape. The Redguard broke free and ran laughing at the blonde warrior, who chased after her and continued to strike her Shield-Sister weakly every time she reached her. They only stopped when they noticed Aela leaning against the wall, watching them with an amused smile on her face.

"When I said to get Adora's attention, that's not what I meant." The huntress commented as she tried to contain her laughter. The two warriors parted a little awkwardly as the huntress approached. Her smile softened and she put a hand on the blonde warrior's shoulder. "You're ready?"

Adora didn't hesitate to wave, returning to a serious and determined expression to Aela. She also nodded and looked up at the now starry sky.

"So come on, the moon is almost at the right angle." She took a few steps before whispering, "I know it's still early ... but welcome to The Circle."

The blonde waved a smile as she began to accompany her two Shield Sisters, a bit of nervousness beginning to rise in her chest as she approached the ritual site.

But she didn't have to worry, they've done it several times. The Circle knew how to do it. The only side effect at this point would be that Adora would faint so that her body would get used to her new power in the coming days, nothing more than that.

After all, what could go wrong in a simple ritual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Adora ... Don't you know that saying these words always causes something to go wrong?
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be about Catra's relationship and Adora's wolf, and Scorpia will finally show up! Even if it's only for a few minutes.  
Comment on what you think, if possible. See you next chapter!


	2. Like something I used to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it took a while to get a good translation on Adora's wolf part. After much discussion with myself, I decide to use neutral genres, so let me know if I messed up, okay?
> 
> Scorpia will also have a small appearance here. At some point I will focus more on her and Catra just as well as Glimmer, but for now I will let her participation be minimal.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

“Wildcat!”

Catra was only able to give a sigh before a familiar giant woman with short fair hair gave the feline one of her famous crushing hugs. She tolerated for a few seconds, after all she knew how much the giant-hybrid girl liked to hug her, before she began to squirm and pull away from the hug.

"Hey, Scorpia, how are you?" The feline asked as she paid for a drink, then they walked to the deepest, quietest part of the tavern for a more private conversation.

"It's all right! I just finished a mission around here and decided to come here to visit you, it's been a while since we met, you know? ”The giant woman kept talking about her missions and travels, and how she missed the feline, even though they met less than two weeks ago. Catra sipped, paying attention to only half of the things Scorpia said before interrupting.

“So… how are our brothers doing? Is our 'big sister' still having trouble calming people down?" Scorpia blinked, looking a little confused for a few seconds, before letting out a little 'oh!' and looked subtly sideways.

"... Actually, things between Astrid and Arnbjorn are a little tense, mostly because of Cicero and the Night Mother." Scorpia said, in a much softer, lower tone than before. “Before I left for the mission, I heard Astrid fighting with him. She was saying that although she thought Cicero was crazy too, Arnbjor was very disrespectful to the Night Mother.” Catra frowned as she rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

"What the hell did he say this time?"

"Well ... He called the Night Mother '_Cicero's Pet Corpse_' ..."

Catra spat all the drink from her mouth in shock, starting to cough desperately as she tried to breathe, her tail completely erect and fluffed. Everyone at the tavern turned to both of them in confusion and concern, Scorpia simply gave everyone a comforting smile as she patted the feline's back gently to help her friend with the coughs.

“He said what ?!” Catra almost shouted when she asked after calming her cough, a mixture of shock and anger. She had always known that Arnbjor was rather disrespectful, but that was at a level of disrespect that even Catra wouldn't do.

Insult the Night Mother like that? Mainly being one of the Night Children? She could understand the animosity against Cicero, although she had never had anything against the guardian jester and even helped him before entering the Dark Brotherhood, she had to admit that he has serious mental problems. But the Night Mother was a totally different story. Catra didn't know why, but hearing someone insult the bride of Sithis made the mercenary's blood boil.

The next time she returns to their headquarters, she will give a good lesson to that old werewolf.

“Uh… yes… Astrid was a little annoyed by that, but it got worse when Cicero found out. He was outraged by what Arnbjor said, and made a comment that further raised Astrid's suspicion that he is working with someone else.” The giant-hybrid commented, looking concerned and embarrassed. “I left before seeing the rest, but I'm sure there was a big fight. That was about two days ago. ”

"Damn ..." Catra took a last sip of her mead before rising from her chair. “I bet they're still mad at each other… I know I told Adora I'd stay here, but that's urgent. Come on, let's go."

“Oh! Speaking of Adora, how are you two? ”The pair came out of the tavern, with Scorpia gently placing a hand on the mercenary's shoulders. "She still doesn't remember you?"

"No ... But it's been a while since she's suspected we've met before." Catra sighed as they walked, frowning a little as she noticed the empty streets. The fur on her tail bristled as she realized that something strange was happening, it wasn't too late, it should still be full of people in the street.

“That's a good thing, isn't it? Maybe soon, she can ... ”

Catra covered the taller woman's mouth, her ears moving at every angle looking for some noise, any kind of noise that might give any hint of what was going on. Realizing that, Scorpia also became quiet and prepared to withdraw her Illusion, preparing for a possible confrontation.

That was when a loud howl echoed through the empty streets of the city.

The body of the two Dark Brotherhood assassins tensed at that. Before they could react, a large male-looking werewolf appeared at the end of the square, staggering and sniffing the confused air before shaking their head violently. Unlike the other werewolves they had ever seen, this one had white fur, with some parts tending to a pale yellow, and the back of the neck was hairier than the others.

The feline blinked, taking a small step back. She didn't recognize this werewolf, and she'd already seen the wolf-forms of all Companions, is this some other werewolf that had come out of the Circle, like Arnjbjor? Or maybe...

"... Adora?"

The werewolf turned toward the feline, their eyes being a brilliant shade of blue instead of gold. The werewolf made a noise much like a whimper before turning toward her. But before Catra could do anything, the werewolf was in a fighting stance as they growled, their ears slanted against their head as their fangs and claws were fully exposed.

"Uh ... Wildcat?" Scorpia was halfway to removing the illusion that covered her body. "I think it's time to ..."

Without hesitation, the werewolf charged.

"RUN!!"

Catra's scream was the tallest woman's only warning before being pushed, with both of them narrowly deflecting the lycanthrope's attack, then the feline grasped the taller assassin's hand and they started running toward the exit. The white big wolf growled before chasing them, stopping for a few seconds as Scorpia closed the city gates in front of the lycanthrope.

"Shouldn't we be, I don't know, attacking back?" Scorpia asked as she ran with the feline, who was deliberately slowing so the taller woman could keep up.

“Adora is doing a ritual for winning lycanthropy, this werewolf may very well be her and I don't want to risk hurting her!” Was the feline's response before the white werewolf's howl echoed again.

They leaped off the walls and howled again before locking their gaze on the two assassins, but before they could reach them, another werewolf intercepted their on the way, both rolling in a fury of fur and growls before parting and facing each other. The new lycanthrope, possibly an ally, had a more feminine appearance than the other wolf, with the normal black fur of a werewolf.

The two werewolves growled at each other before starting a confrontation, bites and scratches being exchanged in this feral fight. Catra and Scorpia watched this fight with a mixture of shock and confusion, among so many things they had ever seen in their lives, this was the first time they had seen a werewolf fight, and it was as wild as they thought. Unfortunately, the white werewolf was stronger, and soon subdued the black, biting it on the back of its neck and throwing it several feet from where it was. The lycanthrope screamed in pain before returning to her human form, a very wounded young Redguard.

“Lonnie!” Catra quickly ran toward her, unaware that the other lycanthrope advanced on Scorpia. The feline quickly propped the barbarian warrior's head on her lap, which moaned in pain as she opened her eyes. "Lonnie, what happened?"

“We… we don't know. It had never happened before. ”Redguard sat down, grunting in pain all the time. “When Adora changed, she turned this white wolf and began to thrash and whine before running. She almost destroyed the ritual site, I was the only one who was free to follow her. ”

Another growl caught the attention of the mercenary and the fallen warrior, who saw Scorpia desperately trying to stop with her bare hands the powerful werewolf's jaws from closing in on her head. The feline's eyes widened at the sight, along with her ears flattening on her head, and she quickly ran toward her assassin sister and wild friend, ignoring Redguard's requests to stop.

Her claws extended before retracting again, ignoring the stinging eyes, almost growling as she approached the hybrid and lycanthrope. She didn't want to hurt Adora, but she couldn't let her hurt Scorpia too.

She wouldn't let anyone hurt her family, even if that person is the most important person in her life.

"ADORA, STOP!"

The moment she screamed, the white wolf stopped trying to bite the giant-hybrid and quickly turned they head to the feline, sniffing the air toward her. Catra stopped a few feet away from the lycanthrope, ready to run again, she had already managed to get their attention, now just keep keeping the werewolf's attention as she walked away from her friends and hopefully they found one way to calm Adora's wolf.

It was then that the werewolf widened their eyes and whimpered, lowering their head as they turned to the mercenary.

The three women blinked in confusion as they watched the once wild and uncontrollable wolf slowly and gently approaching toward the feline like an injured puppy. The lycanthrope was all the time with they head lower than the mercenary as they approached, lying about a meter from the mercenary, still whimpering as they looked at Catra with a mixture of happiness and pain.

Slowly, and still stunned, Catra closed the distance with the lycanthrope and sat in front of their, reaching for the white wolf's head and caressing the place gently. The werewolf bent to the touch and closed their eyes, giving what appeared to be a moan of pleasure as Catra began to massage where a dog's temple was.

“What… just happened?” Redguard finally asked, getting enough strength to get up. Scorpia tried to approach her feline friend, but a growl from the white werewolf changed her mind.

Catra's mind was working to understand that, processing everything it saw from the appearance of the lycanthrope, Adora's werewolf, until that moment. Recalculating. Reassessing. The mercenary's heart pounded hard as the realization of what had really happened hit her hard.

"... Hey Lonnie ..." The warrior stared at the mercenary, who had not yet taken her eyes off the lycanthrope who began to doze in her lap from the massage. "... You said she was in pain and suddenly ran away, didn't you?"

"Yeah ... It's normal to feel pain when you transform for the first time, but she seemed to be in more pain than usual." Lonnie frowned as she remembered the way Adora was screaming as she held her head before the transformation completed. "But before we could help her, she ran away from us."

"... She wasn't running from you ... She was looking for me."

This caught the attention of the two standing women. They stared at each other, confused by the situation and each other, before looking back at the mercenary, who was purring to further relax the sleeping lycanthrope. The giant-hybrid forced a small smile.

“Don't you think she was just running out of control and calmed down because she's out of stamina? That seems very likely. ”The mercenary shook her head, which made Scorpia frown. "... No offense, Catra, but how are you sure she was looking for you?"

" _"... Why are you still with me?"_

_Adora turned around, a confused expression on her face as she stared at the feline. Catra quickly looked away and sat on the stump of the tree they had cut down, ashamed and scared of what the blonde would do when she asked what had tormented her mind since the last week._

_“I hurt… I killed people in front of you… And honestly, I don't regret anything, but… Why are you still with me? What if I did something like this to you?" Catra's voice was weaker than before, afraid the only person she really cares about will leave her after seeing what kind of monster she is._

_The blonde looked at the pile of logs she was gathering, a sad smile on her face slowly turning into a small but genuine smile. Adora left the pile on the floor and approached the feline, sitting on her lap then as she wrapped one arm around the feline's neck, the other hand gently caressing her face._

_Catra swallowed hard, feeling her face burn as she put her hands on the young blonde's waist to leave her balanced on her lap, her tail wagging nervously. It was usually she who started the approaches and the flirting, not Adora, and that always caught the feline off guard when the roles reversed._

_The two face each other for a few seconds before Adora leaned in and joined her lips, Catra then returned without hesitation, her claws digging softly into the blonde's clothes and a purr rose in her chest as they deepened the kiss. The feline's rough tongue touched every sensitive spot in the blonde's mouth she knew, making the warrior in training moan in her mouth. When they broke apart, Adora had that stupid look on her face that made Catra's heart go undecided between stopping or racing with emotion._

_"... I know you, Catra." She began to stroke the feline's bandaged arm, a soft smile on her face. “Just as you continue to use your shock spell, even though it was that same magic that was used to torture you, I will still stand with you even knowing what you are capable of… Because I know you never it would hurt me.” She ended by kissing the feline's forehead, never taking the smile off her face._

_The only thing Catra did was swallow and wave, with a flush on her face that it was almost noticeable even with her fur, wondering how she managed to have such a wonderful being on her side. ”_

"... Because she remembers me ... And she knows I would never hurt her."

*

Adora grunted as she began to wake up, the bright light of the room hurting her sensitive eyes and making her head throb more than it already was.

"Oh ... finally regained consciousness." A female voice said, Adora rubbed her eyes before trying to open them again, noticing that she was in her bed. Glancing around, she found Aela and Kodlak sitting on the next bed.

"What ..." The blonde moaned in pain, feeling all her muscles complain as she sat down. "What happened...?"

The two older Companions looked at each other, a silent conversation emerging between them. Adora shifted in bed, uncomfortable and nervous about it, wondering what had happened. Unintentionally, she made a sound very similar to that of a wounded dog, which quickly caught the attention of the two older Companions and made Adora put her hands over her mouth, a strong flush rising on her face when she again let that sound escape.

"... Well, at least now we know the ritual worked." Aela commented after a few seconds with a smile, Kodlak laughed hard at the comment, which made Adora turn even redder.

"What was this?!"

"One of the side effects you'll get as your body gets used to lycanthropy." Kodlak stood up, still laughing as he approached the young warrior a little. "When you're used to it, you won't worry about it anymore, believe me."

Adora gave a small growl that turned into an indignant sigh as the other two werewolves laughed at her. A small itch began to appear on the blonde's right collarbone, right on her scar of unknown origin, but before she even thought of doing anything about it, the huntress came over and put her hand on her forehead, a worried expression appearing on her face.

"... She still looks kind of feverish." Aela whispered, which made Harbinger's expression serious. He nodded toward the door and the huntress soon left the room, leaving only the young warrior and the Harbinger. Adora again shifted uncomfortably, especially with the look the old warrior was giving her.

_ Monster! Horde Scum! You can't do anything right! _

_That... That is not true..._

_Just look at him, he's completely disappointed! I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked you out right now! You Horde Monster!_

_Stop... Please..._

“Adora.” The blonde almost jumped when she was called, not caring that she is whimpering again like a frightened pup when she looked straight into the older warrior's hardened eyes. "Do you remember what happened after the ritual?"

"N-No, my lord ..." Adora almost bit her tongue when she called Kodlak 'Lord', but it was very difficult to stop this habit, especially when she was nervous.

When Kodlak reached out, the younger warrior reflexively closed her eyes, waiting for a blow that the logical part of her knew would never come from Harbinger. He is not like Shadow Weaver, he would never hurt her, either physically or mentally. Still, she opened her eyes in surprise when Kodlak gently ruffled the blonde's hair, a small smile on her face.

Without saying a word, he gently lifted the young warrior and pulled her into a hug, the warrior tensing for a few seconds before relaxing in the warmth of the older werewolf, the discreet scent that the old warrior has now been easily captured by the blonde's keen senses. That was the closest touch of a father she could ever have in her life. They pulled back a few seconds later, with the old warrior gently placing his hand on the blonde's cheek while still having the same sweet smile.

"Welcome to The Circle, my child."

Adora whimpered again, for a totally different reason this time. She leaned her head against his eldest shoulder to keep him from seeing the lonely tear fall from his eyes as his body trembled to stifle the sobs that were trying to erupt. Old habits are hard to die after all.

Aela returned a few minutes later with a potion, causing the two warriors to part. Adora writhed with the bitter taste of the potion, not sure if it was the taste of that particular potion anyway or if it was because of her new keen senses. The two older werewolves began to explain some things that will happen to her and that she should be absent from doing any mission while her wolf body and spirit unite, and a summary of what happened when she changed. Apparently, her werewolf was scared and tried to escape from them to a safe zone, which caused some panic for the townspeople, but didn't seriously injure anyone.

Adora didn't like the fact that she "didn't seriously injure anyone" instead of "didn't injure anyone".

"Adora, I know you're still recovering, but do you have any memories of what happened when you changed?" The huntress asked softly, sitting next to the blonde, with Kodlak on the bed beside her. "Sometimes when we first change or when we're sleeping, our wolf spirit tells us something, like a warning or something like that... So, do you remember something like that?"

The young warrior frowned as she thought, rummaging through her memories for an answer. She grunted and pressed a hand to her head as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that came back with the thoughts she really hated when it happened. The huntress patted the warrior gently on the shoulder, saying she didn't have to work so hard, but Adora really wanted to remember what had happened.

There was something important she was forgetting ... But she didn't want to forget, not again.

... Not again ...?

... What had she forgotten ...?

Adora grunted again as she put both hands to her head, tugging her hair a little as she tried to focus, but it got harder with the pain getting worse. But she couldn't stop now that she was so close to any answer.

She wanted to remember.

Something...

Anything...

Adora gasped as she opened her eyes, the other two werewolves almost jumping in surprise at that reaction, but Adora couldn't care less now.

She...

... She remembered something ...

" _Cold hands with fingers like sharp claws, scratching and forcing Adora to look at a face obscured by cold shadows._

_A deep voice, the earth shook with the force of the shout._

_Blood dripping on the floor, Adora knew it was her own blood._

_A cut with a sword , a painful scar on her trunk._

_Pain, a lot of physical pain._

_Too cold, never seeming to get enough heat to warm up._

_Pain, a lot of mental pain._

_Shock spell burning someone, Adora could feel her throat aching as she screamed in despair as she saw the person fall to the floor._

_Pain, a lot of emotional pain._

_She couldn't take the pain anymore._

_Someone, please ... End with this ..._

_End with me ..._

_..._

_..._

_Warm clawed hands, lovingly and gently wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks._

_A soft voice saying something, the pain eased._

_Blood spread on the ground and trees, Adora knew it wasn't hers._

_A bite on the right collarbone, a pleasant scar was created._

_Too hot, it was never too cold to put out the flame in her chest._

_One kiss, several kisses._

_Love._

_So much love and pleasure._

_Adora had never felt it before._

_A gentle smile from a person enveloped by warm shadows, her hand outstretched to help Adora._

_Scratches on a large stone._

_... No, no scratches ..._

_One sentence ... In the language of dragons._

_Adora recognizes the three words used. "_

“... _Paazkrillraan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world there are the so-called Hybrids / Demis, who are biological children of two different races. Scorpia is a Giant-Scorpioni hybrid. She uses the Illusion spell so that people don't see her natural weapons (the large stinger and pincers), and also because she would stand out so much like Catra, so she lives in disguise.
> 
> I promise that sometime I'll explain better about it, ok?
> 
> Anyway, the chapter has finally been delivered and finally Adora is starting to remember some things ... Even if it's just flashes of feelings and images she has no idea what they are. It's a start, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, comment what you think, ok? As long as they are not rude comments, I accept everything.
> 
> See you in the next chapter of this series!


End file.
